


I'll keep you safe

by jcksnwangs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jaebeom just wants Youngjae to feel better, M/M, Nightmares, Youngjae has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwangs/pseuds/jcksnwangs
Summary: There are days when Youngjae knows it’s going to happen. He just has this weird feeling in his stomach which won’t go away no matter how hard he tries to get rid of it. So he usually tries to stay awake. He keeps himself occupied with different games, monotonically pressing buttons of his xbox remote without paying attention to the game. Other days he goes to bed with another member and falls asleep in their embrace, which calms him down and makes the nightmares go away. But sometimes the nightmares come without any warning. And those are the worst nights.- - -Youngjae has nightmares and Jaebeom tries to make him feel better.





	I'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my first work! And of course it's about 2jae (who doesn't love 2jae?). I'm so excited, but also scared. I hope you will like it! Commends and kudos are greatly appreciated. ♡

There are days when Youngjae knows it’s going to happen. He just has this weird feeling in his stomach which won’t go away no matter how hard he tries to get rid of it. So he usually tries to stay awake. He keeps himself occupied with different games, monotonically pressing buttons of his xbox remote without paying attention to the game. 

Other days he goes to bed with another member and falls asleep in their embrace, which calms him down and makes the nightmares go away. But sometimes the nightmares come without any warning. And those are the worst nights. 

 

Youngjae was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Mark had fallen asleep on the couch next to him. He sighed, turned off the TV and went to his room. It was already 2 am and Jaebeom, Yugyeom and Bambam were asleep in the room next to his, while the other members were out, shooting something for their new show. So Youngjae had his and Jackson’s room all for himself. He lay in bed and closed his eyes. Fortunately, he was able to fall asleep almost immediately. 

And then the nightmares came. Youngjae woke up with a loud scream. His body was sticky with sweat and tears were running down his cheeks. He was gasping for air, desperately trying to calm himself down. He hasn’t had a nightmare this horrible in a while. Youngjae was trembling, so he curled himself into a ball and prayed that he hadn’t woken up anyone with his scream. 

Suddenly, he heard someone’s quiet voice from the doorway. “Youngjae?”Jaebeom. It was Jaebeom’s voice. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yes,” Youngjae sniffled. He tried to compose himself, but then another sob escaped his body. He was shaking so much. 

“This doesn’t look okay,” Jaebeom whispered and made his way to Youngjae’s bed. “Another nightmare?” 

Youngjae just nodded. Jaebeom sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. “You’re okay. It wasn’t real. It was just a dream. You’re here with me and you’re okay. I know it was horrible, this whole thing with nightmares is horrible and I hate to see you suffer like this, but you’re safe, okay? I will keep you safe.” He ran soothing circles with his hand across Youngjae’s back. 

“I know that. But this nightmare... It felt so real. I couldn’t escape it,” Youngjae cried. He felt like an annoying baby, but he couldn’t help himself. He just couldn’t control it. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” 

“Hey... Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. I’m here for you no matter what. You didn’t do anything wrong,” the older boy said. He then continued whispering comforting things to Youngjae, until he stopped shaking and crying. 

“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay,” he softly kissed his forehead. “Do you want to go get some air? I could make you hot chocolate and we can go look at the stars. I know how much you love the night sky.” 

“I don’t want to be a burden,” Youngjae mumbled and buried his face into his hands. He felt embarrassed about this situation, about waking up Jaebeom and about bothering him like this.

Jaebeom carefully put Youngjae’s hands into his and smiled. “You are not a burden. Let’s go.” He stood up and helped the other boy out of his bed. 

They quietly made their way to the kitchen, where Youngjae sat down, while Jaebeom made him hot chocolate. Youngjae’s face was puffy and his eyes felt heavy. He knew he looked like a mess. And he knew he’s going to look terrible in the morning. He hated it. He hated his bad dreams and the effect it had on him. Why couldn’t he just dream about puppies and butterflies?

Jaebeom’s voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn’t know what he said, but it was probably something about going to the balcony, so he stood up and followed him. When they opened the balcony door, they were hit with a cold night air, which made Youngjae immediately feel a little bit better. He took a deep breath and went outside. Jaebeom closed the door behind them and gave Youngjae, who stood by the balcony railing, his hot chocolate. Jaebeom couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Youngjae looked when he was staring at the night sky full of stars. He could see galaxies in his curious big brown eyes. It was breaking his heart to see Youngjae suffer like this all the time and he desperately wanted to help him. If he could, he would take his bad dreams away from him and have them himself, but unfortunately, that wasn’t possible. So he at least hugged him from behind and put his chin on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Youngjae flinched. “S-sorry,” he mumbled, “I think it would be better to just forget it. And also... I’m afraid that I would start crying again if I started talking about it,” he laughed sadly. 

Jaebeom frowned. “Are you sure? You know you don’t have to be alone in this.” 

Youngjae turned around, so he was facing the other boy. He then smiled gratefully. “Trust me, I’m sure. But thank you. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You are a literal angel, Lim Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom’s eyes were full of adoration. He had so much love in his heart for Choi Youngjae. “I’m the one who is lucky,” he said with a smile and kissed Youngjae’s familiar soft lips. He then hugged him as tight as he could and gave him another kiss on his head. “I’m not letting you sleep alone in that room tonight. I will make sure you won’t have any other nightmare,” he said. And Youngjae was thankful for that. He was scared to fall asleep again and he knew that Jaebeom knew that. But he also knew that he would be able to sleep peacefully with Jaebeom by his side.


End file.
